RADIUS messages are used for authentication, authorization, and accounting for users in some communications networks. Unlike Diameter messages, which have replaced RADIUS messages in some networks, RADIUS messages do not have a destination host parameter. It is assumed that a RADIUS message transmitted by one host is intended for the host that receives the RADIUS message.
If a RADIUS proxy agent is introduced into a network, the proxy agent may receive messages that are intended for other nodes. However, because RADIUS messages do not identify the ultimate destinations, the proxy or proxy agent must have a mechanism for determining the destination for RADIUS messages or other types of messages that are based on RADIUS messages. The process of translating identifiers in messages to destination addresses is referred to as address resolution.
There is also a need for Diameter agent address resolution when a Diameter agent receives an inbound RADIUS or Diameter message and the outbound message is a Diameter message. If the outbound message is a Diameter message, and there are multiple destinations that provide the same service but for different groups of subscribers, address resolution may be needed to determine which of the destinations contain the records needed to process a message relating to a particular subscriber.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for RADIUS proxy and Diameter agent address resolution.